Stolen hearts
by writterperson
Summary: Theives steel Sora's munny...and some how end up joining his team...but are they evenly involved in the heartless that Sora is?
1. The six meet at last

Stolen hearts:

Chapter one: the six meet at last

Walking down the long lonesome streets of the first district of Traverse Town was three young teens. The one on the far left was a boy about the age thirteen with short brown hair and brown eyes, he wore an open brown button down shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and camouflage shorts, he also wore a brown head band around his head that flowed out behind him as he walked, and he also had spiky wrist bands. In the center was a girl that was fourteen years old, also with long brown hair and brown eyes; she wore a black short-sleeved shirt with zippers all over it and brown denim shorts, she also wore elbow length fingerless gloves and a black cat eared hat that was lower then most would ware it. And on the right was another girl at the age fourteen, she was a pale white girl with short black hair with a lot of blue strikes in it, her eyes were a light purple that showed a lot more with her dark attire, she wore a grey tank-top and three belts covering some ripped jeans that looked like they had survived many battles, in addition to that she wore two blue wrist bands on each arm, and a long black cross around her neck, if you had happened to walk behind her you would notice a tattoo of a thorn covered, bleeding heart on her shoulder. And as the three walked down the street they looked around at the people and made a silent agreement to meet back here in an hour…like they always did. They each separated and went in different directions. The young teen boy steered of into the general direction the shops were located in, the cat eared girl went off to the other districts, while the other girl left for the hotel on there left.

-A little after an hour later-

Both girls stood in the spot they had been an hour ago, looking around for their comrade "Natsuki…were could that stupid Brian be?" asked the one with the cat ears to her purple eyed friend. "I don't know Anna…but I've said it once and I'll say it again, one of these days your little brother will get us killed…or worse caught," replied the obviously tired Natsuki, to Anna who was looking around franticly. Anna had obviously not heard Natsuki for she continued to look around for her little brother. "What if he got caught? Or lost…or…" Anna started to list of scenarios for her missing brother but was stopped by a group of little black ant like things popping out from the ground, "what the?" Anna asked as she pulled out her Shuriken and started to fight them off, Natsuki smiled and pulled out two of the many kunai that was held on the three belts. They both fought the little guys bravely and in the end won…with out even a scratch on them. But during the fight a couple of things happened, not only did Anna's worry for her brother increase, but also she had a strange sense of dasha vu that only added to here worry. "Natsuki…we have to go look for him," Anna said looking at here mellow friend with a slight bit of pleading in her voice, Natsuki just smiled and nodded silently telling her to lead the way.

-Else where in Traverse Town (second district-hotel)-

… "Ansem?" Sora asked, as his conversation with Leon continued,

"He was studying the Heartless," Leon explained. "He recorded all his findings in a very detailed report. He also mentioned a key. The key. That key." He pointed at Sora's Keyblade.

"So…this is the key?" Sora inquired.

"Exactly!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Leon continued, "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"Well, I didn't ask for this," Sora complained.

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you," Yuffie elucidated.

"So tough luck," Leon muttered as he turned around.

"So how did all this happen? I remember being in my room…" Sora gasped and quickly stood up. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"

"You know what? I really don't know," was all Leon said.

…

Sora walked out of the hotel and walked around for a little bit, he fought all heartless that crossed his path, but he really didn't feel like being here…or being the "Key Blade Welder"…but he felt he should help all those he could…and that's what he planned on doing.

"Excuse me…have you seen this boy?" said Anna, interrupting Sora's thoughts, Sora looked at the two girls in front of him and then down at the picture, he shook his head. They started to walk away when Sora put his hand in his pocket; he turned around and saw the two girls walking into the third district, "Hey! They stole my crap!" Sora yelled as he ran after them.

"Hey! Come back here!!!" Sora yelled as he ran into the third district, he saw the two girls up ahead and was about to yell for them to stop again when he heard "YEWOWOWEE" he looked up and saw a Duck and a dog falling to the ground, and before he could react they fell right on top of him. "Anna let's go" Natsuki insisted as she started to walk, but she wasn't listening, because she now saw the key blade laying on the ground, causing her to feel that dasha vu feeling again. "Anna!" Natsuki insisted once again, but Anna started to walk over to the boy. "Where did you get that?" Anna asked, and as she pointed to it the two animals both exclaimed "THE KEY!" Sora looked up at Anna "I'll tell you were I got it if you give me my stuff back!" Sora said as he extended his hand, Anna looked at him confused, she had no clue what he was talking about, she thought about it for a second and turned around "Natsuki!" she said with a disapproving voice. But before she could reply, the floor started to shake; they looked around them on shock as big pillars started to incase them in. "What now?" Sora said as he rubbed his temples, clearly not having a good day. Anna looked him over and smiled slightly realizing how cute he was, but stopped smiling as little ant critters popped up all around them. "Um…what do these things want?" Anna said annoyed, Sora looked at her and said, "they're heartless and they want…me." Natsuki looked at him and then to the heartless, "I say we let them have him…" Anna looked at Natsuki and gave her an evil look that said, flat out, "no!" Natsuki rolled her eyes and got ready to fight "fine…but if we all die I'm blaming you," she said seeing she wasn't going to win the fight with Anna. Anna mirrored her and also got into a fighting stance.

They beat the little one's easily, and just as they started to congratulate each other, a purple looking knight fell from the sky. "Wow what did I smoke today, wait do I smoke? What do people usually smoke, fire? Red, and orange mixing together and…what was I talking about?" Anna rambled; Natsuki smacks her in the back of the head and said with a baby voice, "Focus Anna, bad guy, beat bad guy with pointy star, then weird thoughts…"

Anna got angry, and threw her shuriken as hard as she could at the knight, and charged the knight with all her might. Natsuki smiled and shook her head before she joined in on the fighting, grabbing a couple of kunai out of her belts. Sora standing dumbfounded, looked at the two girls, and then to the two animals that had fallen on him, and shrugs and also joined the fight, followed by the two animals. The fight continued and the knight was losing…badly. Anna was doing well, but she was starting to lose her focus, so when she threw her shuriken it went up…and back down hitting the duck with the flat side, "OW!!!" yelled the duck as he walked over to Anna and gave her an evil look, as he carried the shuriken to Anna, dropping it on her foot, "OW" Anna said getting ready to punch the duck. At that second Natsuki walked over to them and screamed "hello! Evil knight thing almost dead! Need to finish fight! Anna and the duck gave each other a weird look and continued to fight the knight, both mumbling about "something." Finally they had defeated the knight, and the head fell to the floor, a heart came out of it and zoomed away. "Well that was…interesting" Anna said looking at the knight's head as it disappeared. Sora looked at the two girls, remembering he still needed his stuff back

But he wanted to at lest thank them for helping out first. "Um…thanks…I'm Sora" Sora said as he reached out his hand to greet them,

"I'm Anna"

"Natsuki"

"I'm Donald"

"Goofy is my name!"

Sora looked at the people around him and smiled, and then turned back to the girls "Ok then…but who took my stuff!" Anna turned to look at Natsuki, Natsuki rolled her eyes and stuck her hands in her pocket and dumped all of Sora's Munny onto the ground and shrugged. Anna smiled apologetically and then went back to frowning "I still don't know where Brian is!" she started to panic again, but her panicking was interrupted when she looked up and saw Brian walk down the stairs eating an ice cream, "BRIAN!!!" Anna yelled angrily, Brian looked up "hey Anna" Brain said insolently. Anna walked up to Brian and started to yell at him for not showing up, and Brian was yelling back saying something about some cute girls that told him he had to stop for ice cream. "Do they do that often?" Sora asked Natsuki, Natsuki turned and looked at Sora "more times then I can handle."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" Hades sneered.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own," said Jafar.

"Why don't we just turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough," Ursula cackled.

"And the brat's friends are the kings lackeys," Hook interrupted. "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself," Oogie Boogie insulted.

"Shut up!" Hook yelled.

"Enough!" Maleficent ordered. "The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way he could be quite useful."

"What about that girl?" Hades asked. "She seems to have some skill in theft."

"She is not important…if she becomes a problem…kill her…as for the two siblings…bring them to me… I seem to recognize them from…somewhere…" Maleficent answered.

"But they are just thieves like the other one," Jafar pointed out.

"They have a bigger purpose it seems, and if any of you kill them you will answer to me! Their presence might have made things a lot easier" Maleficent said as she smirked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A.N: Well there it is chapter one! Please read and review… REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	2. of couse your going!

Stolen hearts:

Chapter two: "Of course you're going!"

Sora looked at the people in front of him, and smiled as he put his hands behind his head "We make a pretty good team hu?"

"Well if you don't count Anna's and…Don's bickering back there," Natsuki said smiling at Anna blushing. And Donald getting puffed up because she called him "Don."

Brian, had been getting ice cream, so he was pouting that he had missed a big fight "well I probably could have taken on the hearties all by my self!" he said sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms.

Sora smiled, "well I should probably get going now…it was nice to meet you" Sora said turning to leave.

Both Anna and Donald stepped forward "wait!" they said in unison, Sora turned and looked at them. Donald spoke first "me and Goofy would like to come with you…we are looking for our king and he left us a note saying we are to find the "key-barer" and…well stick with you" he said looking up at Sora.

Sora looked at Donald and smiled, "so you're looking for your king? I'm looking for my two friends Riku and Kairi…maybe they are in the same place…" Sora said, his phrase having been started with a smile, but somewhere in the middle he was lost in his own suggestion and was looking up at the stars.

At this time Natsuki realized something, "wait, if these things were after you…why did they attack us before we even knew who you were?" She said clearly starting to put pieces together, not liking the picture it was coming too. Sora looked at her and thought for a second, and said the best answer he could come up with, "I don't know…maybe you should go ask Leon."

Anna and Natsuki looked at each other, Natsuki coming out with the question they were both thinking, "Leon a cop?" Sora laughed and replied "no…far from it"

With this said Anna and Natsuki relaxed. This time it was Brian who spoke up "you were attacked by these…things more then this once? Darn! Why do I miss all the good stuff?"

Anna laughed and said, "they probably just don't want to get near someone so annoying" Brain stuck out his tongue at Anna and turned away from her. Anna turned to Sora "can you take us to this Leon?" Sora nodded and started to lead the way

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where could that kid have gone? He doesn't have a gummy ship, so he has to be here!" Leon said feeling angry that the kid had just left without telling them where he went, "for all we know the kid could have already lost his heart to the heartless…and all the worlds are doomed!"

"Calm down Leon, he's a kid…he probably just went for some ice cream or something, I'm sure he'll be right ba--" Sora came barging in interrupting Yuffie's fraise. Leon and Aerith looked at Yuffie semi shock. Yuffie laughed a little and said, "Next the kings men will come in with a couple of gir--" and once again just as she was finishing her statement Donald, Goofy, Natsuki, and Anna came barging in, Leon and Aerith looked once again at Yuffie. Yuffie smiled and said as loud as she could "Now the guy of my dreams with come in here and start randomly flirting with me!" Every one looked at Yuffie and then to the door, and just as everyone had put their eyes on the door, Brian came running in. "You guys left me!" he screamed.

Aerith covered her mouth and looked to the side trying not to laugh, Leon smiling and was also looking down trying to hide his need to laugh.

Brain looked around the room, he saw that everyone was here, his eyes then drifted to Yuffie, he smiled and walked over to her, "how you doin?"

Leon had given up and was now laughing loudly, and Aerith was now giggling quietly to her self. Leon had stopped soon after he had started his little out burst and was now smiling at the funny coincidence, and Aerith had also stopped giggling at this time.

Just as Brain had said…well his "pick up line," Anna sprang into action "Brain! Stop flirting! We came here for a reason!"

Leon looked at Anna and then to Sora, "what reason" he said becoming very serous. Anna looked at Natsuki, keying her to talk "we want to know why we were attacked…before we met Sora…"

Aerith stood up and walked over to the two girls, and looked at them "and when you mean attacked do you mean more then one came and try to take you on?"

Anna and Natsuki nodded, Aerith look at Leon over her shoulder. Leon walked over to them also, "well they must feel that one of you are a threat…tell us a little about your self's" he said as he walked back over to the table and leaned on it.

Natsuki looked at everyone staring at them, so she held up her arms in defense and said, "Hey I'm just a kid who had problems with her parents, and eventually ran away and became a common thief."

All eyes turned to Anna, "I'm…well…me and Brain… are…brother and sister…and…um we only became thieves about two months ago…and we... we were in an orphanage for a couple of years…and I don't remember much from…before that…I-I don't remember when I was a kid…I think the farthest I can remember back is…when…I was nine…I was found with my brother under a bridge…and that's when I…we were taken to an orphanage…"

Everyone turned to Brian; Brian started to panic "don't look to me I remember less then her! And plush I wasn't attacked until after I met up with all these people…they don't what me…I think…maybe…I wasn't attacked by them…more followed…but not many…just one…it was just kinda following me…until…I met up with them…and I don't know where it went…" Brain said trying to get the unwanted attention away from him, but at the same time telling them the truth so they could figure out why all this was happening.

Leon looked at Brain and Anna, "it probably has to do with your past…do you remember anything else?" Both Anna and Brian shook their heads.

Aerith looked at the kids in front of her, and came up with a solution, "Sora, Donald, Goofy…you guys are going together right? Then take Natsuki, Anna, and Brian with you…" She said smiling at them like it was no big deal.

And all at once Anna, Brian, Donald, Goofy, Natsuki, and Sora screamed "What?"

"But are ship isn't big enough!" Donald said in protest, Natsuki smiled, "that's ok, cuz me, Anna, and Brian aren't going…" Anna and Brain gave no abjection to that decision, and Anna even nodded in agreement to it.

Leon stood up and looked at the three of them "Of course you're going! The Heartless are after you for a reason, and if you stay here you have a lower change of living! At least if your with them the bigger number can hold up a little better, then if you were just two groups of three! Cuz they are after both you and Sora…so protect each other!" Leon said getting a little frustrated that they were being so difficult.

Brain looked at Anna and then to Natsuki "I'm all for the living thing." Anna nodded and turned to Natsuki, "fine! Lets go and be good guys then!"

Donald rolled his eyes and said once again, "OUR SHIP ISN'T BIG ENOUGH!!!!!!!"

Leon smiled and turned to the infuriated duck "here use ours, Cid was making another one any way" he said handing over his keys.

Donald took them and thanked Leon, he was already half way out the door when everyone else had gotten up from there spots. But before he left, Brian walked back over to Yuffie, "tell we met again my love!" he said dramatically as he ran out the door to catch up with everyone else. This caused Aerith and Leon to start laughing again.

Yuffie who had been quiet this whole time gave them an evil look and turned away from them saying, "grow up you two!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They all got into there new gummy ship, Donald and goofy sitting up front, Right behind them was Anna and Brain, and in the last two seats sat Sora and Natsuki. "So Natsuki…" Sora started to say as they were taking off, Natsuki seeing he was trying to make small talk interrupted him before he could continue "while we are in a very enclosed space I suggest you prevent any harm coming to you by not talking to me at all" she said, turning her head away from him as she finished her statement. Sora looked at her and then turned to look out the window unsure he was going to like this ride at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Maleficent sat in an oversized chair looking into her fire, "those kids…where have I seen them before?"

**Well there is the second chapter…sorry for the late update…and sorry for the beginning of this chapter, I know it sounds funny, but I didn't know what I could do to fix it…I'll try to update soon!  **


	3. look a bunny!

Stolen Hearts

World: Alice in wonderland

Chapter 3: "Look a bunny!"

"We are almost there!" Donald said as he started to see a world coming up. Sora looked over the seats at him "almost where?" he asked not liking the fact that Donald had been trying to avoid that question since they took off.

Donald looked at him over his shoulder, "the first world we can search" he said like it was obvious. Natsuki looked up and smiled "so in other words, we are just going to land on some world…that we know nothing about…and hope for the best?" She asked trying hard not to reach over the two seats and smack him across his head.

Donald looked at her for a second and then turned around and said "everyone buckle up we are going to land soon."

Natsuki laughed a little "figures."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Donald had…well made a semi perfect landing, they all started to walk around the new world, "Stupid big piece of junk!" Donald yelled at the ship as everyone looked around.

Anna was looking around wildly saying things like "look over there, and over there," and "is it suppose to be that color?" when something really caught her attention, "…Look a Bunny!" And with that said she ran after it.

Sora saw her run off and yelled after her, "Anna wait!" he ran after her. Donald and Goofy saw Sora run of and followed him. Leaving Brian and Natsuki digging into the trunk for supplies.

"Um…what happened?" Brian asked turning around to find everyone gone. Natsuki looked up and looked around also, she turned to Brian and smiled "give you one guess…" she said, Brian rolled his eyes as he turned completely around, "lets go find her…" he said in a voice clearly irritated with his sister.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anna:

Anna looked around; she had lost the bunny and was now sad…and alone. She turned around having heard something, "S-Sora? Brian?" She asked the silence behind her, and when no one answered…she continued to walk.

After a couple of minutes had passed, she heard the noise again, it sounded like scraping metal against metal, "G-Goofy? D-Donald?" She asked looking at the shadows behind her, only to get silence in return. She started to jog away, starting to get frightened of the unnatural silence.

She heard the noise for a third time she turned around and yelled "Natsuki this isn't funny!" but Natsuki didn't come out laughing like she usually did, Anna stared at nothing for a couple of seconds, only to turn around again to see a small army of heartless.

"Um…I'll be going now…" Anna said seeing she probably couldn't take them all on by herself. But the heartless sprung into action, causing her to grab her shuriken out of defense.

She started to fight off as many as she could, throwing her big shuriken at a mob, and grabbing many little ones out of the pouch she had at her hip. She used one hand to hold a medium sized shuriken that she didn't throw; she used it to defend herself as she threw the other smaller ones. She was successfully fighting them off, having gotten rid of at least half of them; many little ant heartless, a couple of little magical flying ones, and one big, tall, fat one.

When she saw Natsuki, Brian, Sora, Donald, and Goofy out of the corner of her eye she started to relax a little. Sora was the first to charge in, followed by Brian, Donald, and Goofy, and…eventually Natsuki. The remaining heartless were defeated and that's when Brian walked over to Anna and hit her with the side of his sword. "Ow! What was that for?" Anna asked rubbing her head.

Brian rolled his eyes and looked at his sister again trying to get her to think for herself, and when that didn't work he sighed and said "the heartless are after us! That means you don't get to go running off on your own!"

Anna looked at Brian, slightly shocked that he was yelling at her, "oh…yeah…I won't run off any more…but the bunny…it was talking…I think…it said something like 'I'm late, if I don't get there in time it'll be my head next' is there a trial or something?" Anna asked still rubbing her head.

Sora looked around his eyes met what seemed like a door, "over there!" Sora said as he started to walk over to the door. He opened it and walked into it, followed by everyone else. "Um…is this ok? We are kind of braking in and entering" Anna said starting to feel like she didn't want to be there. Sora turned around and laughed a little "aren't you a thief?" Anna looked at him and smiled back "oh yeah, I forgot!"

Natsuki looked at Anna and rolled her eyes, as she looked else where in the little house she noticed the size of the door. She walked over to it and reached out to grab the knob, stopping when it started to yell at her.

"Hey! Why are you grabbing my nose?" it asked her, Natsuki looked at it and kneeled down to its level "um…I'm sorry…but you're a little small for us aren't you?" She asked it, it rolled its eyes "there are two bottles on the table there, one makes you smaller the other makes you taller, pick one and drink it."

Natsuki turned around and looked at the table, and saw the two bottles; she turned and explained what the doorknob said to everyone else. Anna looked at her and laughed, "so we drink some random goo-goo juice and we are small enough to fit through the door? And the doorknob told you all this?"

Natsuki gave her a look and then turned to look at the others, Sora nodded and walked over to the drinks, he took a drink of one, making everyone grow smaller. Barely an inch tall they walked over to the now really big door, Anna looked at Natsuki "so now what smart one?" she asked sarcastically.

Sora was ignoring the girls and was already climbing the table for the other juice; he drank it, returning them to their original sizes. Anna looked over at the door, "maybe we should ---" Anna stopped, she had leaned against the bed and it scooted in, causing her to fall, "Ow!"

Natsuki laughed for a second, then she saw a smaller door and pointed to it, "think we could fit into that one?" She asked looking at it carefully. Sora tuned and looked at the door, "one way to find out" he said as he turned and took a drink, from the drink that made them smaller.

They grew smaller, Anna looked up at the table "wow…I will never think of myself as short again…" she said with a smile. Sora motioned for everyone to follow him to the door, "come on" he yelled as he started running towards the door.

They entered the door, they saw a couple of cards standing by, and Anna stared at them. "Wow, never thought I would see cards stand…" Anna said looking at them, getting angry looks from the cards in return.

Brian laughed, "That's because you never were good at making card castles," Brian said smiling at Anna. Anna gave him an angry look and continued to walk. The group stopped at the back of the trial, and examined the courtroom.

There were two more cards over at the other side of the court, they stood in front of a tall stand, at the top of the stand stood a round woman with hearts all over her dress and a crown on her head. In front of her was a smaller stand where a young girl wearing a blue dress stood; she had long, blond hair, and blue eyes. To the far left of her was the bunny Anna was following minutes before, he's stand was about the same size of the round woman's.

"I, the Queen of hearts, declare Alice guilty of assisting the heartless, the penalty is death!" The Queen yelled as she raised her mallet up to make the decision final. Sora ran up to the front, "no, wait! She didn't do it!" he said, coming to Alice's rescue in the nick of time. The Queen turned her attention to Sora, "how would you know that?" she challenged.

Sora thought for a second and then looked back up at the Queen, "how would you know that she did it? Will you give me time to gather some evidence that she is innocent?" He asked as Donald, Goofy, Natsuki, Brian, and Anna came up from behind him.

The Queen thought about what Sora said, "fine you have half a day…and Alice stays here!" She said slamming the mallet down. Sora smiled at Alice and said "don't worry Alice, we will prove you're innocent." Alice smiled back and thanked him.

Sora ran off towards the door at the left of the court, Donald and Goofy following instantly. Natsuki looked at Brian and Anna, "why is it that Sora has the need to help everyone?" She asked them with deep irritation in her voice. Anna looked at Natsuki and smiled, "because he's the hero of the story." She looked at Brian and smiled at him too, before she ran off after Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Brian turned to Natsuki, "I think she only said that because she has a crush on him." Natsuki nodded in agreement, "lets hurry before they leave us behind again" she said running off. Brian turned and looked at Alice, giving her a flirtatious smile, before running off after everyone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brian finally caught up to everyone, he saw them fighting numerous heartless, he stood there watching as Sora took the last swing at the final heartless. "Why is it that I miss the big fights?" he asked not really wanting anyone to answer. Donald used this time to turn to Sora and ask him a question, "how are we going to prove that Alice is innocent?" he asked unsure with this group anything really constructive could happen.

Just then a cat appeared on a mushroom, "there are a total of six pieces of evidence lying around, only one of them with give you Alice's freedom, so I suggest you find all six," it said as it started to disappear before their eyes. "Well the vary creepy cat said there are six pieces of evidence…" Anna said looking at the spot the cat disappeared from.

Sora looked at Anna then to the others, "so we should probably split up to find them all faster…we will…play 'rock paper scissors' to see who will be with whom." Every one looked at each other, and reached out a fist. "Me, Donald, and Goofy will play first, One…Two…Three!" Sora counted out as he, Donald, and Goofy revealed their hand. Sora had reveled rock and both Donald and Goofy had scissors, declaring him as the winner. Next Donald and Goofy played again, Goofy winning with paper.

Sora spoke up again, "ok now you three play, the first one to win will go with me, and then the last two will play to see who goes with Goofy, and then the last person to win will go with Donald," he explained. Anna, Brian, and Natsuki got their hands ready.

And in the end the teams were as followed, Sora and Natsuki, Goofy and Brian, and Donald and Anna.


End file.
